kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xion (Nightverse)/Destiny's Reach/Quotes
Encounters *''Out of the way!'' *''Don't hold back!'' *''I'll never give up!'' :—when low on HP *''I... will... live!'' :—when low on HP *''Oh crap...'' :—when opponent is stronger *''I have a very bad feeling about this...'' :—when opponent is stronger *''C'mon, use your head!'' :—when opponent is weaker *''Move it, unless you wanna get hurt!'' :—when opponent is weaker Character specific encounters Heroes *''You're like me...? That's what they all say...'' (sounds depressed/sarcastic) :—Nathaniel *''Does this count as suicide?'' :—Xion *''Out of everyone on this side of the coin, you're among the only people I might consider friends. Please, stand down, Owen. I don't want to fight you, but I will not lose.'' :-Owen Stevens *''I don't want to hurt you, but you're not giving me a lot of choice!'' :-Kexon *''Hey! Tall, dark, and emo! Outta my way!'' :-Saule *''You're a nice guy, but don't think that means I'll go easy on you!'' :-Alex Wolf *''You're the guy who wants his memories back, right? Consider yourself lucky - some of us have pasts we'd pay dearly to forget.'' :-Suné *''Using dark to protect light, huh? Heart THAT one before, but you sound sincere. Let's see just how light-spirited you are!'' :-Yami Dark *''You want to go home, don't you? THEN JUST GO ALREADY! Nobody needs an irresponsible hothead like you anyway!'' :-Allen Trius *''Just can't wait to butt heads, can you? All right then, let's see who's the better fighter!'' :-"Benevolence" *''You still have faith in him, even after what he's become? Is it some sort of sick joke?! Then please, EXPLAIN IT TO ME!!'' (nearly on the verge of a nervous breakdown) :-Riku Villains *''I can't believe what you've become. I AM NOT YOU, NOT ONE BIT!!!!!'' :-Sora *''(horrified) You... you... You monster.... I almost pity you.'' *''I may have been just a candle before, but now you're up against a bonfire!'' :-Xolduc *''You... you're actually serious, aren't you? I can feel it... Your pain is like mine...'' :-Sengo Battle In Battle *''I! WANT! THROUGH!'' (Gae Bolg combo) *''Guardian Angel!'' (Seraphic Guard) *''Hey, didja check the Weather Channel? There's a hailstorm on the way...'' (Hail of Light) *''Xion here, to brighten your day!'' (Lens Flare) *''Play with the Light, and you're gonna get burned!'' (Divine Flame) *''You won't break me!'' (Heaven's Breakthrough) *''Got Light?'' (Sacred Aura) *''Event Horizon!'' (Event Horizon) *''Magic Hour!'' (Magic Hour) *''I've had enough out of you!'' (Entering EX Mode) *''To avenge the innocent!'' (Shift to Avenger Mode) *''To champion the just!'' (Shift to Paragon Mode) *''Nothin' like the classics!'' (Shift to Normal Mode) Victory *''You all right?'' *''I did warn you, you know.'' *''C'mon, get up! I didn't beat you that badly...'' *''Whew! That was a close one!'' :—when HP is low *''Looks like I still have a lot of praciticing to do...'' :—when HP is low *''Okay, this could be a problem...'' :—when opponent is stronger *''You sure talk tough, but can you back it up?'' :—when opponent is stronger *''C'mon, let's get you patched up.'' :—when opponent is weaker *''Next time, look before you leap.'' :—when opponent is weaker Defeat *''Ugh, my aching head...'' *''Ow... Did anyone catch the license plate on that bus?'' *''Jeez, that was a little rough, even for you.'' *''Note to self: next time, I need to look before leaping.'' :—when opponent is stronger *''Looks like I have a new standard, doesn't it?'' :—when opponent is stronger *''That... makes no sense at all.'' :—when opponent is weaker *''You fight dirty, jerk.'' :—when opponent is weaker Category:Destiny's Reach quotes